Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-86104 discloses an aluminum electrolytic capacitor having a fuse provided therein. This allows the internal fuse to effectively blow even when the anode and cathode of the aluminum electrolytic capacitor are inversely connected to the wrong electrodes on a printed-circuit board, and therefore unwanted charge does not accumulate in the capacitor.
However, the conventional configuration as described above requires such a specialized component as the capacitor including a fuse, leading to an increase in product cost.